Alex 2 (Shrek 2, Justin Bonesteel Style)
Alex 2 is Justin Bonesteel's parody of Shrek 2, the YouTube video seen on February 2016, and the whole movie was seen in July 2018. Cast *Shrek - Alex (Madagascar) *Shrek (Human) - Kristoff (Frozen) *Donkey - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Donkey (White Stallion) - Sven (Frozen) *Princess Fiona - Anna (Frozen) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Puss in Boots - Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *King Harold - Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) *Queen Lillian - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Prince Charming - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) *Fairy Godmother - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Big Bad Wolf - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Three Blind Mice - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Three Little Pigs - Rafael, Pedro and Nico (Rio) *Gingy - Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Pinocchio - Oh (Home) *Magic Mirror - Nim Galuu (Epic) *Dwarves - Trolls (Frozen) *Peter Pan - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Tinkerbell - Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) *Doris the Ugly Stepsister - GoGo (Big Hero 6) *Mongo - Lord Business (The Lego Movie) Scenes #Opening Credits ("Accidentally in Love") #Return from Honeymoon/Invitation #Arrival at Far Far Away ("Funky Town") #A Big Surprise/Alex Met Stoick and Valka #Terrible Dinner #Gia Met Mother Gothel/"Whether Your Parents Like it or Not, I Am a Lion!" #Stoick the Vast and Mother Gothel Travel to Friar Fat Boy #Stoick the Vast Makes a Deal to Bunnymund #Alex Reads Gia's Diary ("I Need Some Sleep")/"I Was Reading a Scary Book" #Fight with Bunnymund at the Old Oak #Gia Looks for Alex #Potion Factory #Alex Meets Mother Gothel at the Potion Factory #The Potion Factory Escape ("Ever Fallen in Love") #Alex's Potion Taste Test/Transformation #Alex Turns Human/Annoying Talking Animals #"Changes"/Kristoff Met Mother Gothel #"People Ain't No Good"/"Is That What He Wants?" #The Far Far Away Hollywood Red Carpet/Knights #The Right to Remain Silent #"Holdin' Out for a Hero"/Mother Gothel's Defeat #All is Revealed/"Livin' La Vida Loca" #End Credits Movie Used *Shrek 2 (2004) Transcript *Alex 2 (Shrek 2, Justin Bonesteel Style) Transcript Gallery IMG 7399.JPG|Alex as Shrek IMG 7400.JPG|Alex as Shrek (Human) IMG 4249.JPG|Bugs Bunny as Donkey IMG 3734.PNG|Sven as Donkey (White Stallion) IMG 7401.JPG|Anna as Princess Fiona IMG_4239.PNG|Gia as Princess Fiona (Ogre) IMG 4251.JPG|Bunnymund as Puss In Boots IMG 7403.JPG|Stoick the Vast as King Harold IMG 7404.PNG|Valka as Queen Lillian IMG 7405.JPG|Pitch Black as Prince Charming IMG 7406.JPG|Mother Gothel as Fairy Godmother IMG 6308.PNG|Momma Dino as Dragon IMG 4240.JPG|Classified as Big Bad Wolf IMG 7407.JPG|Alvin, Simon and Theodore as Three Blind Mice rio-disneyscreencaps.com-7254.jpg|Rafael, Pedro and Nico as Three Little Pigs IMG 4257.JPG|Emmet as Gingy IMG 7363.PNG|Oh as Pinocchio IMG 7409.JPG|Nim Galuu as Magic Mirror IMG 7429.JPG|Trolls as Dwarves IMG 3721.JPG|Jack Frost as Peter Pan IMG 7430.JPG|Tooth as Tinkerbell IMG 6327.PNG|GoGo as Doris the Ugly Stepsister IMG 4260.JPG|Lord Business as Mongo Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Shrek 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Justin Bonesteel DreamWorks Movies Category:YouTube Category:J.B. Eagle